


So This is Love.

by Kright



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kright/pseuds/Kright
Summary: It was two AM on an unimportant Tuesday when Aziraphale realized he was utterly in love with Crowley.





	So This is Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GibbousLunation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibbousLunation/gifts).

It was two AM on an unimportant Tuesday when Aziraphale realized he was utterly in love with Crowley. 

Perhaps in a way he always knew their relationship went beyond friendship, but it was so much easier to push his feeling aside and blissfully ignore the warning signs. The butterflies he had when they met for lunch, the smiles that crossed his face when they talked, the laughter that filled the room when they spend time together… it was all so obvious and yet so frustrating to think about. 

It had to be some silly joke. Even if he did have these feelings, he could never act on them. There was no way in heaven or hell for love to be exist between an angel and a demon. Their friendship was already an impossible stretch that was hard enough to admit was real, love was just out of the question! And yet as Aziraphale sat in his favorite arm chair completely distracted by one sleeping Crowley sprawled out on the couch beside him, he knew what he was feeling was beyond friendship. 

In a way it was only logical he would end up falling for Crowley, they had been together since the beginning after all. Like the start and end to a favorite song they complemented each other. Aziraphale created the good Crowley yearned for in himself, and Crowley helped Aziraphale see there was more beyond the unquestionable truth heaven had led him to believe. It was unavoidable that they wouldn’t start to feel something after all of that. Plus Crowley just didn’t make it easy to not feel anything, so if anything it was mostly his fault he felt like this. 

Whenever something started to go astray, he was always just right there to help. Golden eyes that followed him into the hardest battles without any care or concern. Showing up right at the perfect moment when Aziraphale needed him the most like clockwork. After so many decades it was perfectly reasonable for him to almost start expecting Crowley to show up, even looking forward to it to a degree. It was destined to turn into love, how could it not. And maybe if showing up was all it was friendship would have been enough, but it was so much more then that. 

Being with Crowley was everything, and it was moments like these where he wondered what would happen if he just admitted it to him. 

He could almost imagine it. A moment of unpredictability where he walked over to Crowley and just… told him he loved him. Loved him more then he ever knew was possible. Maybe they would laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, before holding hands and walking down the street to the little crepe shop that all the couples seemed to stop at. Share bites and whispers of sweet nothings before ending the night with a secret kiss beneath the stars. After all they had been secret friends forever, could lovers be any harder to hide? 

The answer was Yes. 

Yes it would be. 

What was he even thinking? There was no way they would ever accept a love between the two. After all Aziraphale wasn’t even sure if he understood it himself and he was part of it. They would have to throw everything they knew away. Everything. And what did they have if not a bookshop, an old car, and the war between heaven and hell between the two of them? 

Crowley let out a slight murmur from his sleep and Aziraphale let out a lovesick sigh. 

And yet maybe it was just a little tempting to humor. 

After all, falling in love had always been… ineffable.


End file.
